MainTour Immigrant Descendant Lists
Priority Work * MainTour Ancestry Charts * MainTour Famous Cousins * MainTour Immigrant Descendant Lists Work Order # Chapman Line Build Out - many Key Links Famous Immigrants / Famous Descendants / Multiple Lines # Risley Line Build Out - many Key Links Famous Immigrants / Famous Descendants / Multiple Lines # Mangum Line Build Out - many Key Links Famous Immigrants / Famous Descendants / Multiple Lines # Build Out Pratt/Romney/Lathrop/Chapman - Many key famous links !!! (Sarah Chapman - 2nd wife of Joseph Pratt). # Build Out Pratt/Dickenson/Marbury - many key famous links !!! # Build Out LDS Lines - Pratt / Lucy Bigelow Young / Lathrop-J Smith / # Build Out LDS Lines - Sidney Knowlton / Abigail Smith / Others? Immigrant Ancestors Worksheets * BRH GATEWAY #1 - David Potter - Chapman/ Marbury Royal Lineage Gateway - Dalrymple, Underwood, Mount, Oakley, Leason, Cook, ** Rhode Island List of Early Settlers - 19 Founders of Portsmouth RI - W Hutchinson, et al. ** Profile of children - Richard & Elizabeth Hutchinson - wrong parents ??? ** Hutchinson children listed in wrong order? ** Connected to Rev Wheelwright ** Connected to others in Boston * BRH GATEWAY #2 - John Warren /Famous - Decker (2), S Prichard, Clawson, - * BRH GATEWAY #3 - Chapman/Huckins/Howland Famous - George Maisey, Rebecca Simmons, Skousen, Simmons, - * DSH GATEWAY #4 - Cheney - * DSH GATEWAY #5 - Ludlow - Cheney/Wells/Brewster * LDS GATEWAY #6 - Griswold - Many LDS Pioneers * WIP15 - Risley - Steve Young / Kilbourn / Butler / Olmstead - Works * WIP17 - Lots of famous Ball Links * WIP18 - Lots of famous Wheeler Links * WIP19 - Lots of famous Glover Links Immigrant Ancestors Famous Descendants # Henry Adams List of Famous Descendants - Famous children of Colonial Immigrant Brothers Henry (US Pres.) and Jeremy Adams (Hartford Founder - Risley/Chapman line) # John Alden List of Famous Descendants - Famous Mayflower Pilgrim with large posterity in America. # John Ball List of Famous Descendants - Lucille Ball Family. # John Bayley List of Famous Descendants - 1635 Shipwreck Immigrants - Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers - # Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants - Scrope/Throop Gateway Line / Murdoch LDS / Welcome Chapman LDS # John Cheney List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers # Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants - Warren / Whitney # Thomas Dustin List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney LDS Pioneers # William Dyer List of Famous Descendants - Phelps / LDS / # Thomas Emerson List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney / Dustin Indian Fighter # Thomas Flint 1580 List of Famous Descendants - Risley / Chapman # Robert Fuller List of Famous Descendants - Smith / Mayflower Pilgrims / LDS Pioneers # Robert Harrington 1616 List of Famous Descendants - # William Hough List of Famous Descendants - Pratt / Romney Line - 1640 Blinman Part Immigrant (R Blinman Party) # John Howland List of Famous Descendants - lots of celebrities! - # Edward Hutchinson List of Famous Descendants - lots of celebrities - # Richard Hutchinston List of Famous Descendants - Risley / LDS # John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants - Lots of celebrities! - Pres Bush & Others # Francis Marbury List of Famous Descendants -WIP Pratt/Dickinson /Romney line - linked to Edward I, King of England - Royal Gateway. # Anne Marbury List of Famous Descendants - # William Manning 1614 List of Famous Descendants - Hall / Warren # William Noyes List of Famous Descendants - Cheney List # Thomas Olcott List of Famous Descendants - Cheney List / Hartford Founders Monument # James Olmstead List of Famous Descendants - Hartford Founders Monument # William Parker List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Hartford Founders Monument # William Peck List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Early founder of New Haven, Connecticut. (Pratt/Romney) # Stephen Post List of Famous Descendants (BIO1) - Hartford Founders Monument (Pratt/Romney Tree) # William Pratt Famous Descendants (BIO2) - WIP Pratt/Dickinson/Romney Line - Hartford Founders Monument # John Putnam List of Famous Descendants - New England Immigrant - Salem Witch Trials # Richard Risley List of Famous Descendants - Hartford Founders Monument - Richey / Chapman line # George Romney List of Famous Descendants - Romney / Eyring / # John Savage List of Famous Descendants - LDS Pioneers # Richard Smith 1589 List of Famous Descendants - Risley / Chapman / # William Towne 1599 List of Famous Descendants - Salem Trials / Warren / Whitney / Price # John Warren List of Famous Descendants (BIO3) - Warenne Family Ancestry # John Webster List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney / Dustin Indian Fighter # Robert Welles List of Famous Descendants - Wells/Cheney/Sanders # John Wheeler List of Famous Descendants - Sanders / Cheney (2) / LDS Pioneers / Abolistions / 4 US Presidents (Garfield, Hoover, Ford, Bush) # John Whitney 1592 List of Famous Descendants - Eli Whitney / LDS Whitney / Hall Colonial America Gateway Ancestors * Colonial America Gateway Ancestors Famous Immigrants with a large American posterity and proven connections to Early European Royalty. A) Born Prior to 1800 and B) Immigrant to America * Magna Carta Sureties - 25 Principal Signers of the 1215 Magna Carta * Anne Marbury Royal Ancestry - King Edward I / Magna Carta / Earls of Norfolk * Famous Cousins with Mayflower Ties * Ludlow Family Ancestry Special New England Topics * Hartford Founders Monument - List of Original Founders of Hartford, CT * The Mormon Battalion - LDS Military Unit served in the Mexican-American War (1846-1847). * Roots / Family History of Prominent LDS Families, Founders, Pioneers and General Authorities * General Authorities of the LDS Church - * Influential Mormon Pioneers - Faith Promoting Stories - Common Family Histories - Use this page as catalog - alphabetical * The Mormon Battalion - Pioneer List - Add 4G for each member (Children / Self / Parents / GrandParents) * Zions Camp 1834 - Pioneer List - Over 200 early prominent LDS Fastest / best contribution - major start point - New England patriots, pioneers & soldiers